


As Young As They Are Brave

by Neminine



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Baby Heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard stalked across his lair. That new hero, the one the newspapers were calling the Duck Avenger, was disrupting some very important schemes. The Raven had played a risky card by setting a trap for the hero with himself as bait. All he could do now was wait. A faint creak announced the success of Gerard's plan as the hero crept closer and closer to the trap..... and then they were caught! A smirk wormed its way across the villain's beak as he stepped forward to gaze upon his adversary, and abrupted gasped. Imprisoned in the trap was a young duck, a few stubborn yellow down feathers speckled the child's form where the feathers were visible. Rage ripped through Gerard. How dare he, how DARE HE!? What was wrong with the hero that he would use a child to spring the trap! "Child. Where is Paperinik?"

 

Donald cursed, using every word he had ever heard his Uncle Scrooge use. He got caught! Superheroes NEVER get caught! But he did, and now the villain Nevermore is going to go on some long monologue and..... Hey.... Did he just insinuate that he was the sidekick!? "I am Paperinik! And when I get out of here I will stop you!"

Gerard stared blankly at the self proclaimed hero. "I beg your pardon? You are just a child! Where are your parents? Do they know what you are doing!? How neglectful are they!?" The child hero glared at Gerard. "Hey! I don't need an adult! I am doing just fine on my own!" Scooping up the young teen, Gerard stalked out of the trap room, ignoring the angry, Scottish swears erupting from the duckling. Someone was going to get beat up in an alley once Gerard figured out who was letting the child fight crime. He paused briefly, the young hero didn't weigh enough. Narrowing his eyes, the Raven gave a quiet hiss of anger. Someone was starving Paperinik and when he found out who there will be death! But first he needs to put the youth somewhere so he couldn't get hurt during the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Sandy! You will be seeing more of her.

Donald waited patiently for the nefarious villain, Nevermore, to leave the room where the fourteen year old hero had been caged. The only guard was a ginger female cat. She flipped her staff a few times watching the young hero.

"You know he is going to pound whoever is your caretaker, right Paperinik?"

The child hero gave a small quack of confusion.

"What do you mean you heinous henchman?"

The cat sauntered over to where Donald was handcuffed to a pole.

"First of all, henchWOMAN, second, I am Sandy. So no more of this 'Heinous Henchman' stuff. Third, kid, I have lifted six year olds that weigh more then you."

"I am NOT small!"

Donald retorted sullenly. Sandy just chuckled and reached over to ruffle Donald'a head feathers.

"Absolutely tiny."

A snarl tore out of Donald's throat accompanied by a brief flash of fear as he shook her hand off.

"Don't touch me!"

Sandy frowned and dropped her hand. Turning on her heel she all but sprinted out of the room. 

Donald watched her leave slightly confused but grateful. Now he can escape. He tried the door first. Locked, no escape from there. Wandering around the room, the young teen pushed on the wall looking for weaknesses or hidden passages when he saw it. His way out was a small vent nearly twelve feet off the ground. Easy enough for the child hero to get to. He tossed a hook up and checked it to make sure it caught. He scrabbled up to the vent and climbed inside. He was gone. 

Sandy raced through the lair as as she could. She had to tell Nevermore her suspicions, she prayed she was wrong though. She burst into her boss's inner sanctum with a shout.

"Boss!"

The Raven glanced up from the massive database he was diligently perusing. He gave a small glare at Sandy.

"Is there a reason you are here and not with Paperinik?"

The ginger nodded vigorously.

"I think Paperinik may have suffered physical abuse."

She paused briefly. 

 

"He tried to hide it when he was scared of me touching his head."

Nevermore was silent for a moment.

"Let him escape and try to follow him. Find out who is doing this. I don't trust anyone else to do this but you."

Sandy saluted her boss and left the room. Unaware that Paperinik had already escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: DONALD IS NOT BEING ABUSED! There is an explanation for why he is underweight and as for why he was afraid of Sandy touching him? Two reasons, one Sandy forgot. One: Sandy is a supervillain's henchwoman, she forgot that part. Two: Donald is used to Scrooge's enemies grab Donald by the head feathers to keep him still way more then they should.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! BULLY TRIGGER! DEATH MENTIONED! IF THOSE TRIGGER YOU DO NOT READ!

Donald swung over the rooftops. His face burning with shame. He can't believe he let himself get caught by a supervillain like that! It wasn't even an epic fight! Nevermore just picked him up as if he weighed nothing! And then that Henchman, he could almost hear her voice chime in with “henchwoman,” Sandy had been his, admittedly, negligent guard. If he had to make a comment on her performance he would say she wasn't exactly guarding him. More of keeping an eye on him. As if he was a baby! He wasn't a baby! He is fourteen! Definitely not a baby! He dropped onto a roof when he heard a noise from below him. It sounds like, a fight. OH! Maybe it was a mugging! That was just perfect for him to get back into the hero mood! He jumped down onto the fire escape below him and ready himself for an attack. Only to pause. It wasn't a mugging. Four older teen Ducks were beating up on a little kid! Two of them held the Duckling's arms, Donald knew it was a Duckling, he could see the yellow feathers from all the way up here, as the other two punched the Duckling. Blood trickled from the kid's beak. Be it from a bitten tongue or worse, Donald was not going to allow this to continue! He pounced with a warcry!

 

Drake Mallard hated walking back from school, but he had no choice. Eddie had shoved him in his locker right after final bell and he missed the bus. He better hurry back to the Orphanage too. Draco was going to be panicked enough as it is. Not for the first time, Drake wished they could go to the same school. Suddenly an unfriendly arm was thrown around his shoulders.

 

“Well, well, well! If it isn't Draky! Didja miss the bus?”

 

It was Eddie and his goons.

 

“Leave me alone, Eddie.”

 

Eddie grabbed Drake and pushed him against the wall. The older Duck’s face twisted into a snarl.

 

“How about I don't? GAH! You little piece of shit!”

 

Drake had bent Eddie's finger back, forcing the teen to drop him. He took off running as fast as he could. Enraged roars behind the Duckling lent him speed as terror raced through his body. Eddie was not going to let him off lightly this time! Why had he done that? Why hadn't he just let Eddie smack him around a bit? That's what always happened. Sure he may have bruises afterward but he could deal with those. Then a hand clamped down on Drake's should and he was hurled into an alley. Eddie looked over Drake, blocking out the sun.

 

“So you think your a tough guy now!?”

 

Eddie snarled.

 

“You ain't even worth shit! I bet your mom and dad killed themselves just get away from you!”

 

Drake lashed out with his foot, connecting with Eddie's leg. As the older teen hopped up and down clutching his shin, Drake tried to run for it. But to no avail. One of Eddie's goon grabbed Drake by the back of his shirt lifting him off the ground.

 

“Where d'ya think your going assface? You just kicked the boss!”

 

“Hold his arms.”

 

Eddie's face had a pained but sadistic look to it.

 

“I am going to enjoy this so much.”

 

Drake struggled as hard as he could as Eddie balled up a fist. Pain blossomed across Drake's face. Eddie followed up with a knee to the twelve year old's stomach. Blood trickled from Drake's mouth, he had bitten his tongue. He braced himself as Eddie raised his fist again. Then something slammed into his tormentor with a battlecry, knocking Eddie to the ground.

 

“Excuse me? I may be wrong but four teens against one kid is not very fair.”

 

The Ducks on either side of Drake let go of his arms. Drake sagged to the ground, curling around his middle and bring his arms up to protect his head and neck. He flinched as he heard someone slam against the wall near him. Dimly he heard Eddie's voice, before it cut off abruptly with a sharp THWACK! Then a gentle voice came from above him. 

 

“Hey, do you have anything broken? Is it okay if I help you up?”

 

Drake shook his head trying to clear it.

 

“M’ fine.”

 

He slurred out. Oh. Eddie must have hit him harder than he thought.

 

“I'll b’ fine. I just gotta get’ up.”

 

Drake staggered to his feet. Around him on the ground was Eddie and his posse and standing in front of him was…

 

“Duck Avenger!”

 

“I prefer Paperinik if you would.”

 

“Sorry ‘but tha’. Thanks for the rescue.”

 

“You're welcome! Do you need help walking home?”

 

Drake shook his head again. It much clearer now. Although it still hurt and was fuzzy. But Duck…. Paperinik, Didn't need to know that.

 

“I c’n get there easy. Thanks.”

 

“Let me help you anyway. You are limping. But let me finish up with this one thing real quick.”

 

Drake as quietly as he could slipped away. As he limped out of the alley he heard Paperinik threaten Eddie. 

 

“If I ever catch you beating up on that kid again you will regret it.”

 

Draco paced back-and-forth. Drake had missed the bus, and St. Canard was no place for a Duckling to walk back. He should know. The Caretaker had tried to reassure him that if Drake wasn't back in half an hour they will go look for him. Which was pretty much everyone's attitude here. Always so, irresponsible, uncaring,just last week a kid was kidnapped from here! The police got them back but they hadn't changed a thing! The door to his and his little brother's room opened up, Draco whirling to face whoever dared to enter his lair, and Drake staggered in. His baby brother had a black eye, bloodstained feathers around his beak as if he had coughed blood, and he was wheezing slightly.

 

“DRAKE! WHAT HAPPENED!?”

 

Draco lunged for his brother. Carefully wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“Eddie caught me. But Paperinik saved me from them!”

 

Draco frowned.

 

“Drake? Who's Paperinik?”

 

“Oh. Duck Avenger. He prefers Paperinik.”

 

Draco filed the information away. There had to be a way to thank the hero. Later of course. Right now he has a brother to tend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! Meet Drake! He is twelve years old right now. He will be a hero later. As for who's Draco? That's easy! He is Negaduck.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:..... Hi! In this au the heroes we all know and love started out very young. Donald is 14 right now. Scrooge has NOT been starving Donald! That is a plot point for later.


End file.
